The invention is directed to a conveying and/or storage container for radioactive materials which produce .gamma. and neutron-radiation emissions and noteworthy residual heat, essentially consisting of a container body having shielding function for .gamma.-radiation, a neutron shielding and cooling fins whereby the neutron shielding is arranged between the bar shaped fins.
Containers which are employed for conveying and/or storing spent fuel elements must safely confine the radioactivity of the inserted material and demonstrate in strength tests that this is also guaranteed in extreme accident situations. However, simultaneously they must also shield off the gamma and neutron rays which are set free in the radioactive decay reactions and carry off the heat of decay to the outside.
Known shielding containers generally consist of a metallic base container with the required mechanical strength and the required wall thickness for shielding the gamma rays and are customarily made of steel or a combination of lead and steel with an outer shell of neutron shielding material, generally small polyethylene spheres cast in synthetic resin.
It is disadvantageous in these constructions that even slight collisions of the containers, which can occur even routine operation, can lead to damage of the heat conducting fins and the resin layer and accordingly require an expensive repair of the entire container.
Other constructions indeed avoid synthetic resins but are disadvantageous in regard to contamination and corrosion because of the gaps remaining on the cooling fins.
Therefore it was the problem of the present invention to produce a conveying and/or storage container for radioactive materials which emit .gamma. and neutron-radiation and mentionable heat of decay consisting essentially of a container body having a shielding function off .gamma.-radiation, neutron shielding and cooling fins, whereby the neutron shielding is arranged between the bar shaped cooling fins, in which the neutron shielding should be replaceable and easy to maintain and avoid the described disadvantages.